staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 1999
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.55 Karine i Ari (21/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Agent Z (Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars) (1) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Smith, wyk. Cathy Shipton, Jan Sharrock, Ducan Barton, Andrew McKay (24 min) (powt.) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.25 Kolory - program dla dzieci 09.55 Ekstradycja 3 (5/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 10.55 O co chodzi? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (11): Tokio. System komunikacji w megalopolis - serial dokumentalny, Japonia 1996 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (10): Potężny dreszcz - serial dokumentalny, USA 1995, reż. Mike Slee 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: Ekogmina, Agroturystyka i ekologia 12.50 Klan (217) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) (emisja z teletekstem) 13.15 Reklamowi misjonarze (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Australia/Francja 1997, reż. Chris Hilton/Gauthier Flauder 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka (powt.) 14.15 Z Polski rodem 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (24) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (844) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Oblężenie (Sharpe's Siege) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. Sean Bean, Daragh O'Malley, Abigail Cruttenden, Hugh Fraser (102 min) 21.55 Wojna w Kosowie 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem: Udój - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 23.20 Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra 00.05 Filmowe zbliżenia - Hiszpania: Matador - komedia kryminalna, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Assumpta Serna, Antonio Banderas, Nacho Martinez, Carmen Maura (102 min) 01.50 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist. The Legacy) (21,22) - serial, USA 1996, reż. Michael Robison/Brenton Spencer, wyk. Derek DeLint, Helen Shaver, Patrick Fitzgerald, Robbi Chong (86 min) 03.15 Zakończenie programu 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (18/32): Trefny temat - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (27 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Spotkanie z Leszkiem Długoszem (1) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (72,73/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Michael Fresco/Joe Ann Fogle, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Robin Lively (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035302 16.40 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość (9-ost.): Nieśmiertelni - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (7/12): Wiatr w oczy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Irena Kownas, Jerzy Kamas (51 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.00 Badziewiakowie (5): 'Smol' biznes - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Piotr Kryszan, Hanka Bielicka (34 min) 21.35 Operacja Samun... - o realizacji filmu 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Cassidi i Cassidi. Demon z Południa (Cassidi et Cassidi. Demon de midi) (2) - film kryminalny, Francja 1997, reż. Joel Santoni, wyk. Elizabeth Bourgine, Patrick Catalifo, Catherine Rouvel, Bruno Raffaelli (95 min) 00.25 Masakra - koncert zespołu Republika 01.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (18) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (48) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (698) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (powt.) 11.30 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (powt.) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (28) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (48) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (62) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (45) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Pan domu (Man of the House) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. James Orr, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jonathan Thomas, Farrah Fawcett, George Wendt (92 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Biznes tydzień 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Komisarz Rex (46) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.40 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.35 Jenny McCarthy, dziewczyna sukcesu (Celebrity Playmate: Best of Jenny McCarthy) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Scott Allen, wyk. Jenny McCarthy 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 04.45 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (73) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (89) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (106) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkolny odlot (9) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel - Air (25) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (90) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Obcy - decydujące starcie (Aliens) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Michael Biehn, Lance Henriksen, Bill Paxton (170 min) 23.00 Akt piractwa (Act of Piracy) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Bud Cardos, wyk. Gary Busey, Ray Sharkey, Belinda Bauer, Nancy Mulford (115 min) 01.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.30 Idealny partner (Devotion) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Jane Daniels, Johnny Gardella, Jerry Brownlee, Susan Jay (95 min) 03.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata 33 - serial 7.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 8.15 Lekarz domowy 40 - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 9.20 Dwa oblicza miłości 7 - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła 17 - serial sens., Kanada, 1997 10.55 Na wolności 6-ost. 11.45 Nasz sklep 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża 87 - serial przyg. dla młodzieży 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota 6 - serial, USA 13.40 City 336 - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata 34 - serial anim. 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy 6 - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota 7 - serial USA, 1956 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża 88 - serial przyg. dla młodzieży, Kanada 16.55 Detektyw 1 - serial kryminalny 17.50 Pogromcy zła 18 - serial sens. 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wykluczony z gry - komedia, USA 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk-show Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 Body Count - film sens., USA 0.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 07.50 Grajmy w szachy (17) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Drynda - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (8/13): Belgijski komiks - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Gdzie dzwonią? - w Przemyślu - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (4/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 10.30 Przez lądy i morza: Ludzie i atole - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego (powt.) 10.50 Modlitwa dłutem - reportaż Andrzeja Różyckiego 11.05 Złotopolscy (69, 70) Zaproszenie do kina, Decyzja Weroniki - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Fronda: Jaka szkoła? - Bitwa o świadomość - magazyn 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Schab po staropolsku 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Na pograniczu dwóch kontynentów - reportaż Jarosława Kowalskiego 16.00 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 16.30 Ala i As: O czym mówią kwiaty? - program dla dzieci 16.50 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.05 Fitness Club (15/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (29 min) 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Tylnymi drzwiami do historii - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Schab po staropolsku (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (5/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (54 min) 21.05 Jazz Top'98 - koncert 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury - Kultura i sztuka Marca'68 23.50 Ze sztuką na ty: Akademia wiersza - Deszcze 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 W labiryncie (22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (5/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 02.55 Jazz Top'98 - koncert (powt.) 03.45 Modlitwa dłutem - reportaż Andrzeja Różyckiego (powt.) 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (15/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 06.00 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Schab po staropolsku (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (79) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (30) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (23,24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (177) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (706) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (139) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (140) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (119) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 18.35 Skrzydła (31) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (178) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Bruce Lee - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Fryderyk Forsyth przedstawia: Duma i wyjątkowe uprzedzenie (Frederik Forsyth Cycle: Pride and Extreme Prejudice) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Ian Sharp, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Simon Cadela, Lisa Eichhron, Leonie Mellinger (95 min) 23.50 Na trasie do Bordeaux (Des gens sans l'importance) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1955, reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Jean Gabin, Fran‡oise Arnoul, Yvette Etievant, Dany Carrel (98 min) 01.35 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.35 Piosenka na życzenie 03.35 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.30 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.20 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 12.10 Teleshopping 12.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.20 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.35 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Oddział (Posse) - western, USA 1993, reż. Mario VanPeebles, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, Stephen Baldwin, Charles Lane, Tiny Lister (110 min) 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 01.50 W desperacji (Five Desperate Hours) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Giancarlo Esposito, Daniel Hugh-Kelly, Sarah Scott Davies (85 min) 03.15 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Clueless - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd (93 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Małżeństwo - szaleństwo - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Orkiestra (Brassed off) - komedia, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Ewan McGregor, Pete Postlethwaite (103 min) 12.30 (K) Australia i Nowa Zelandia: Przyroda i ludzie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.30 (K) Od strony kuchni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Kolska-Błęcka, Bogusław Linda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (92 min) 15.05 (K) Historia prawie prawdziwa - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Wybawcy. Opowieść o odwadze (Rescuers' Stories of Courage: Two Women) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Bogdanovitch, wyk. Elisabeth Perkins, Sela Ward (103 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowan 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Tom Cruise, Emanuelle Beart, Jean Reno, Vanessa Redgrave (106 min) 21.50 (K) Pigułka szczęścia (Kids in the Hall Brain Candy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. David Foley, Bruce McCulloch, Kevin McDonald, Mark McKinney (85 min) 23.20 (K) Nocne telefony - film erotyczny (70 min) 01.00 (K) Odwieczne tajemnice Kamasutry - film erotyczny (70 min) 02.15 (K) Kapelusz pana Anatola - komedia, Polska 1957, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Wieńczysław Gliński (89 min) 03.45 (K) Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie MacDowell, William Hurt (101 min) 05.30 (K) Sierżant Bilko (Sgt. Bilko) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Steve Martin, Dan Aykroyd, Phil Hartman, Daryl Mitchell (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.15 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.05 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.35 Top Shop 20.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.20 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.10 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.40 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Magazyn erotyczny TMT 7:00 Program dnia 7:05 Filmy animowane 10:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:30 Poza planem 11:00 Filmy animowane 12:30 Przynęta 13:00 TV Shop 14:00 Powiązania w przemyśle 14:30 Filmy animowane 15:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:00 Telewizyjne forum młodych 16:45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec 17:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17:30 Na piątym biegu 18:00 Rock & Roll 18:45 Filmy animowane 20:00 Koncert życzeń 21:00 Przynęta 21:30 Happy End - komedia 23:00 Stwórca - film obyczajowy (90') left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 10.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 12.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.40 Pomyłka, ale proszę mówić (Cause toujours tu m'interesses) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Annie Girardot, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Christian Marquand, Jacques Francois (87 min) 14.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Mężczyzna w wielkim samochodzie (L'homme a la buick) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1967, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Fernandel, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Pierre Marielle, Bernard Dheran (90 min) 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Złota wdowa (Une veuve on or) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Michele Mercier, Claude Rich, Andre Pousse, Folco Lulii (86 min) 18.40 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.10 Nazywają mnie Trinity (Lo chiamavano Trinitr) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher/Enzo Barboni, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 21.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.30 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 23.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.20 Komiksowy morderca (Jeu de massacre) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1966, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Jean Pierre Cassel, Claudine Auger, Michel Duchaussoy, Eleonore Hirt (91 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.35 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 08.40 Szpieg w genach - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 09.35 Dr Śmierć - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 10.30 Prefontaine - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, Amy Locane, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill (102 min) 12.15 Jak wiatr (Windrunner) - familijny, USA 1994, reż. William Clark, wyk. Russell Means, Jason Wiles, Margot Kidder (104 min) 14.05 Nad rzeką Tortuguero - film przyrodniczy, Austria 1997 14.50 Niezwykła podróż Baltazara Kobera - film przygodowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wojciech J. Hass, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Michel Lonsdale, Gabriela Kownacka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska (110 min) 16.45 Janet Jackson - koncert w Madison Square Garden 18.20 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 20.00 Kto zabił Jonbenet? - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.00 Udając Boga (Playing God) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Wilson, wyk. David Duchovny, Timothy Hutton, Angelina Jolie, Michael Massee (90 min) 22.35 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington, Cary Elwes, Morgan Freeman (117 min) 00.35 Okup (Ransom) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Mel Gibson, Rene Russo, Gary Sinise, Delroy Lindo (116 min) 02.35 Departament policji w Memfis. Wojna na ulicach - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 03.25 Od pierwszego wejrzenia (... At First Sight) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Dan Cortese (86 min) 04.55 Janet Jackson - koncert w Madison Square Garden left|thumb|80x80px 07.35 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (1/8): Dojście Gorbaczowa do władzy 08.25 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 09.10 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (19/20): Creeks 09.45 Inna Algieria: Niemy ból 10.20 Samuel Beckett (2-ost.) 11.20 Kroniki Popular science (34/60) 11.30 Samotna planeta (14/39): Przez Ugandę i Zair 12.20 Historia linii lotniczych (4/13): Kontrola ruchu powietrznego 13.10 Zapomniane profesje (13-ost.): Jarzmo, Tradycyjna produkcja wina 13.40 Historia Włoch XX wieku (31/42): Naród z partią 14.15 Kradzież stulecia 15.05 Na tropach przyrody: Wrota do świata tajemnic 15.35 Jankesi do domu 16.15 Uchatki z Patagonii 17.10 Arka Benjamina Rabiera 17.25 Wielkie bitwy historii (27/28): Bitwa nad Marną, rok 1914 18.30 Cudowna machina (1/5): Podróże w przestrzeni i czasie 19.10 Morze pełne życia (14/26): Spotkanie z rekinami 19.40 Hubert Beuve Mery 20.35 Miasta przyszłości (2/3): Szanghaj, miasto sukcesu 21.15 Oaza na Cognacq-Jay 22.10 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (10/12): Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy 23.05 Nowatorska broń (5/12): Łuk - drewno kontra stal 23.35 Październikowy kraj (4-ost.) 00.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (15) 01.25 Kroniki Popular science (33/60) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Atomix 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzieci świata - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.45 Kulturalny informator weekendowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - magazyn aktualności 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Na planie filmowym: Mrówka Z 16.20 Berlinale - reportaż 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 16.05 Barda - magazyn górniczy 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Być reżyserem 17.10 Śladami przeszłości - program Teresy Rel-Szeligowskiej 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Masz święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Dziedzictwo 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Magazyn gospodarski 17.35 Taśmy z tamtych lat - program muzyczny 17.50 Tabor 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Kult kina 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Msza święta dla chorych 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Na fali - talk show 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Portrety reżyserów filmowych: Julian Dziedzina - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Mój świat 16.45 Vivat Akademia 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 17.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Antrakt 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.55 Infoexpress 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Muzyczne odjazdy 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program rozrywkowy 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.40 Program na sobotę left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Magazyn morski 16.00 Szczecińskie spotkania taneczne (2) 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Z daleka od centrum 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.30 Kronika 17.35 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Kolekcjoner 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Ene, due, rabe... 16.00 Fakty 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Czarno-białe dźwięki 17.05 Bez montażu 17.20 Reportaż kulturalny 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Fakty 21.55 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 (WP) Portrety 23.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.40 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Układanka (9/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (25/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Marimar (47,48/149) - telenowela 09.25 Czy wiecie, że... (4/35) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (47,48/130) - telenowela 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Przychodnia w Cardale (10/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Mity Babilonu (2/4) - serial dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (289,290/290) - telenowela 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (47,48/149) - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street (47,48/130) - telenowela 21.00 Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (289,290/290) - telenowela 23.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 23.25 Portrety 23.55 Siostry (33/46) - serial obyczajowy 00.40 Sfinks - zagadki historii (1/6) - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshop 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshop 11.50 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 12.20 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Świat cyrku 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.20 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 16.45 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 W niebie na mnie czekają - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. John Boulting, wyk. Peter Sellers, Cecil Parker (100 min) 21.50 Koncert muzyki rockowej 22.20 Valentina - serial erotyczny 22.50 Nocne namiętności 23.20 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.55 Magazyn harcerski 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Na wolności - serial 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Reportaż 16.40 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Aktualności 22.50 Studio sport 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Body Count - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mike Tristano, wyk. Michael Christian, Joe Estevez, Neil Delama (90 min) 00.45 Aktualności 01.00 Studio sport 01.05 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.20 Program na sobotę 01.25 Teleinformator left|thumb|80x80px 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Na wolności - serial 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Spotkania rodzinne 16.40 Reportaż 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Body Count - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mike Tristano, wyk. Michael Christian, Joe Estevez, Neil Delama (90 min) 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Reportaż 01.20 Spotkania rodzinne 01.35 Program na sobotę 01.40 Infokanał left|thumb|80x80px 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Na wolności - serial 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 14.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Paragraf - magazyn policyjny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Body Count - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mike Tristano, wyk. Michael Christian, Joe Estevez, Neil Delama (90 min) 00.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Serial telewizyjny 12.20 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Odwieczne tajemnice świata: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 15.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - film dokumentalny 15.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 16.45 TV Shop 17.00 Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (The Man Who Knew Too Much) - film kryminalny, USA 1934, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Leslie Banks, Edna Best, Peter Lorre, Nova Pilbeam (75 min) 18.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią (Rassenschande) - dramat wojenny, Polska/Niemcy 1967, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Sabine Bethman, Irena Karel, Ewa Pflugh, Anna Smyrner (95 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Zmuszony do zabijania (Order of Death/Corrupt) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Roberto Faenza, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Lyndon, Sylvia Sidney, Nicole Garcia (99 min) 23.40 TV Shop 23.50 Fatalna pasja (Fatal Passion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Gib T. Oidi, wyk. Cynthia Rothrock, Lisa Comshaw, Clayton Norcross (90 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 09.15 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 09.30 Film dokumentalny 10.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 ABC reformy emerytalnej 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 13.00 Królowa Bona (3/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 13.25 Wyobraźnia zniewolona przez rzeczywistość - program popularnonaukowy 14.00 Filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Kabaretowa Agencja Towarzyska - program satyryczny 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Z targów - magazyn 18.10 Informator Miejski 18.30 Czterdziestolatek (7/21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.40 Ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny, Polska 1969, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Jerzy Jogałła, Krzysztof Chamiec, Konrad Morawski (85 min) 22.05 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Poza strachem (Beyond Fear) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Robert Lyons, wyk. Mimi Lesseos, Robert Lyons, Bodo Holst (90 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc left|thumb|80x80px 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Na wolności - serial 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Program lokalny 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Body Count - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mike Tristano, wyk. Michael Christian, Joe Estevez, Neil Delama (90 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - PE w Dijon (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de Romandie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Norwegii - mecz Rosja - Finlandia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez - wprowadzenie 13.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez - trening w klasie 125 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez - trening w klasie 500 ccm 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 16.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de Romandie - 3 etap Bulle - Moudon 54 km i 4 etap jazda indywidualna na czas Moudon - Moudon 18,5 km 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Norwegii - runda kwalifikacyjna 22.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Korsyki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody PŚ w Madrycie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 03.00 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (44) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (2) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.45 Gillette World Sport Special 11.15 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (23) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (3) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Hockenheim 21.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 29 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (3) - magazyn (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial obyczajowy 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.15 Lady L - komedia, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Peter Ustinov, wyk. Sophia Loren, Paul Newman, David Niven, Michel Piccoli (107 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Hamburgu 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mężczyźni z drugiej ręki (Männer aus zweiter Hand) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Oliver Sudden, wyk. Simone Thomalla, Simon Licht, Mitja Daniel Krebs, Jessica Kosmalla 21.40 Tylko w ARD: Kto oferuje więcej? - reportaż 22.10 Dobre widoki - serial obyczajowy 22.20 Wiadomości 22.35 Z Berlina i Bonn - magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny 00.15 Magazyn nocny 00.35 Race Against Time (Entführt - Wettlauf mit dem Tod) - thriller, USA 1996, wyk. Patty Duke, Richard Crenna, Sydney Walsh, Liza Snyder (82 min) 02.00 The Supercops (Die Supercops - Zwei irre Hunde) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1973, reż. Gordon Parks, wyk. Ron Leibman, DavidSelby, Sheila E. Frazier, Pat Hingle (90 min) 03.30 Herzblatt 04.20 Na opak 05.25 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 05.30 Brisant left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 taff (powt.) 06.10 SAM (powt.) 06.30 Rugrats - serial animowany 06.55 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 07.45 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 08.15 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.45 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.15 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.45 Eko-Jaja (Bio-Dome) - komedia, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck: Andreas spotkam dzisiaj moją idolkę? 16.00 Nicole: Musisz się zdecydować: ten twój przyjaciel homoseksualista czy ja. 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Bangkok - zaginęła dziewczyna (Bangkok - Ein Mädchen verschwindet) - thriller, Niem./Taj. 1999, reż. Thornsten Näther, wyk. Ulrich Noethen, Bettina Kupfer, Nadine Fano, Axel Milberg (96 min) 22.20 Delta Force 3 - Zabójcza gra (Delta Force 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Nick Cassavetes, Eric Douglas, Mike Norris, John P. Ryan (84 min) 00.05 What She Doesn't Know (Im Netz des Syndikats) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, George Dzundza, Peter Dobson, Jerry Lyden (92 min) 01.45 Robocop - film SF, USA 1987 (powt.) 03.30 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.20 Cinema TV (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) 05.35 Galileo (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Twoja ambicja mnie przeraża. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Zakochana, zaręczona, porzucona. 14.00 Birte Karalus: Dzień Matki! Dziś pogodzę się z moją mamą. 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser: Szpecisz swoje ciało. 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.15 Na kampingu - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Urząd - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - program publicystyczny 23.15 T.V. Kaiser - talk show 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 01.55 Life! (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Stern TV (powt.) 04.50 T.V. Kaiser (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.25 -08.50 Seriale animowane 08.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.55 Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story (Das Vermächtnis der Sünde) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Bonnie bedelia, Brante DeMorneau (87 min) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Emma Thompson, Hugh Grant, Alan Rickman, Kate Winslet (130 min) 23.00 Graffiante desiderio (Sonias Exzesse) - thriller psychologiczny, Włochy 1993, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Vittoria Belvedere, Ron Nummi, Simona Borioni, Ricardo Boriotti (90 min) 01.05 Bicie serca (Herzklopfen) - melodramat, Austria 1984, reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Nikolas Vogel, Julia Stemberger, Adolf Lukan, Barbara Focke (86 min) 02.55 Red Blooded American Girl 2 (Schwarzes Leder, heißes Blut) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 04.35 Policjanci Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Nigdy w to nie uwierzę: babcia jest zakochana. 12.00 Vera w południe: Mogę być szczęśliwy tylko z wieloma kobietami. 13.00 Sonja: Chętnie wziąłbym ślub, lecz nie mogę dostać pozwolenia. 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 20.15 Kolumb odkrywca (Christopher Columbus: The Discovery) - film przygodowy, USA/Hiszpania 1992, reż. John Glen, wyk. Marlon Brando, Tom Selleck, George Corraface, Rachel Ward, Robert Davi, Benicio Del Toro, Catherine Zeta Jones (124 min) 22.35 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 23.35 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Grizzly - horror, USA 1975, reż. William Girdler, wyk. Christopher George, Andrew Prine, Richard Jaeckel, Joan McCall (87 min) 02.15 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magzyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Wsie - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Świadkowie wieku: Borislaw Balog w rozmowie z Hansem-Christophem Knebuschem - cykl dyskusyjny 12.00 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 13.00 Projekt przyszłość 4 - film dokumentalny (powt.) 13.30 Giełda - magzyn gospodarczy (powt.) 14.00 Absolut live! - koncert 14.45 Sport pod lupą - filmy, fakty, opinie 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Gołębie bez pokoju - film dokumentalny 16.35 Voila: Szwajcaria Francuska 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Montsegur - film dokumentalny 17.30 Wizyta - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Pomorze - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wścieklizna - zwycięstwo z korzyścią dla lisów - film dokumentalny 21.15 Notatki z zagranicy 21.20 Otwarcie Wiener festwochen 1999 - relacja na żywo z Wiednia 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 75 lat Otto Grünmandla - film dokumentalny 23.45 Królowa łóżka (Die Bettkönigin) - film obyczajowy, Szwajcaria 1994, reż. Gabrielle Baur, wyk. Imogen Kogge, Bruno Cathomas, Melina Helbig, Fabio Münzel (50 min) 00.30 Moje jest całe twoje serce (Mein ist dein ganzes Herz) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1992, reż. Elke Götz, wyk. Karla Schlender, Anne Baltzer, Claudia Zimbo Zimmermann (49 min) 01.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.35 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.35 Round Midnight: Tony Lakatos Quartet - koncert left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Gnom David - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.25 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.35 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 12.00 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Przygody Myszki Miki - filmy animowane 21.05 Odpowiedzi mile widziane (R.S.V.P.) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1992, reż. Paolo Barzman, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Kelly Lynch, Gerald Rinaldi, Marion Peterson (110 min) 22.40 Good Neighbor Sam (Leih' mir deinen Mann) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. David Swift, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Romy Schneider, Dorothy Provine, Michael Connors (125 min) 00.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.25 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 15.50 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/90 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 20.15 Rój - kolejny atak (Deadly Invasion) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Rockne S. O'Bannon, wyk. Robert Hays, Nancy Stafford, Dennis Christopher (82 min) 21.50 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Karnozaur (Carnosaur) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Adam Simon, wyk. Diane Ladd, Raphael Sbarge, Jennifer Runyon, Harrison Page (85 min) 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Magazyn o północy 00.30 DCTP Night Club - magazyn dokumentalny 05.40 Rave Around the World - program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Muzyka to triumf - koncert 10.45 Informator ZDF: w domu 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 W klinice - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Ekspert (Der Experte) - komedia, Niemcy 1990, reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Dieter Hallervorden, Peter Fricke, Walo Lüönd, gert Haucke (88 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Dwoje Monachijczyków w Hamburgu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Wiejski lekarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Akta XY... nierozwiązane - magazyn kryminalny 21.15 Zwłoki nie kłamią - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Akta XY... nierozwiązane - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Nick and Jane (Nick und Jane) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Rich Mauro, wyk. Dana Wheeler-Nicholson, James McCaffrey, David Johansen, Gedde Watanabe (95 min) 00.25 Wiadomości 00.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Don't Do It/Generation X (Eine Sommernacht in L.A.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Eugene Hess, wyk. Sheryl Lee, Esai Morales, James Marshall, Sarah Trigger (85 min) 02.30 Priwet Duralej (Ein liebenswerter Tolpatsch) - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1996 (powt.) 04.20 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.55 Straßenfeger 05.00 Zwłoki nie kłamią left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Lassie: Uzdrowicielka koni 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Trucizna 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 09.45 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Podwodne spotkania: Strażnicy Wyspy Kokosowej 12.30 (P) Podwodne spotkania: Ziemia wielorybów 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Niebezpieczne łowy 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 14.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 15.00 (P) Łowcy: Wejście smoków 16.00 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Krokodyle słonowodne 16.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 17.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 18.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (1) 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (2) 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 20.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 21.00 (P) Łowcy krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 21.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 22.00 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Krokodyle 22.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 23.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 23.30 (P) Zakręcone opowieści: Krokodyle 00.00 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 00.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Aligatory z Everglades 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Conspirator - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Robert Taylor, Honor Blackman, Wilfrid Hyde-White (87 min) 07.45 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Joan Fontaine, Elizabeth Taylor, Emlyn Williams (102 min) 09.30 Lassie Come Home - film przygodowy, USA 1943, reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Elizabeth Taylor, Donald Crisp, Edmund Gwenn (86 min) 11.00 The Mating Game - komedia, USA 1959, reż. George Marshall, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Tony Randall, Paul Douglas, Fred Clark (93 min) 12.45 Mrs Parkington - film obyczajowy, USA 1944, reż. Tay Garnett, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Greer Garson, Peter Lawford, Edward Arnold (122 min) 15.00 Quo Vadis? - dramat historyczny, USA 1951, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Robert Taylor, Deborah Kerr, Peter Ustinov, Leo Genn (162 min) 18.00 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952 (powt.) 20.00 Where the Boys Are - komedia, USA 1960, reż. Henry Levin, wyk. Connie Francis, Paula Prentiss, Russ Tamblyn, George Hamilton (95 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER - transmisja walk zapaśniczych 02.15 Pewnego razu złodziej (Once a Thief) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Ralph Nelson, wyk. Alain Delon, Ann-Margret, Van Heflin, Jack Palance (102 min) 04.15 Poza murami (Sitting Target) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1972, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Oliver Reed, Ian McShane, Jill St. John, Frank Finlay (89 min) left|thumb|80x80px 13.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Owoce morza w Perth i wspaniałe ciastka 13.30 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Włochy 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Winogronowe żniwa w Bordeaux 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Puglia 15.30 (P) Australijska odyseja: Wizjonerzy, utopie i sny 16.00 (P) Mekong: Dzika rzeka w Tybecie i południowo-zachodnich Chinach 17.00 (P) W drodze: Nowa Zelandia - Wyspa Północna 17.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wyoming i Montana, USA 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Chile 18.30 (P) Miasta świata: Jaipur 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Winogronowe żniwa w Bordeaux 19.30 Go2: Camarque i Prowansja, Francja 20.00 (P) Wymarzone podróże: Kuba 21.00 Wakacyjne plany 21.30 (P) W drodze: Nowa Zelandia - Wyspa Północna 22.00 (P) Mekong: Dzika rzeka w Tybecie i południowo-zachodnich Chinach 23.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: Wizjonerzy, utopie i sny 23.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wyoming i Montana, USA 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Chile 00.30 (P) Miasta świata: Jaipur 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Ultra nauka: Samochody przyszłości 09.55 (P) Boska magia: Świat ponadnaturalny - duchy, niecierpliwa śmierć 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Większy jest lepszy 11.15 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Pierwszy lot 11.45 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Sztukas 12.40 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 13.10 Powietrzna karetka 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Opętanie 14.05 (P) Podniebne bitwy: W powietrzu i na morzu 15.00 (P) Hitler: Przestępca 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Zderzenie na Teneryfie 16.20 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Ostatnie dni Filistynów 18.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Skarb z Kronana 19.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 19.30 (P) Fascynująca natura: Kły i pazury 20.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Wykorzystanie sił natury 21.00 (P) Intensywna terapia: Złączone w chwili urodzin 22.00 (P) Przed swoim czasem 23.00 (P) Nasze ciało 00.00 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Sprawa życia lub śmierci 01.00 (P) Strefa pcheł 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Wykorzystanie sił natury 02.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Skarb z Kronana 03.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 Figle Flintstonów 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Ben-Hur - dramat historyczny, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet (203 min) 23.25 Movie Talk: Charlton Heston 23.35 Okularnik (Four Eyes and Six Guns) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Dan Hedaya, Patricia Clarkson, Austin Pendleton (89 min) 01.05 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dokumentalny (45 min) left|thumb|80x80px 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 D - program o modzie 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Anne Le Guen (ost.): Noc pełni księżyca - serial (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Anne La Guen (ost.): Noc pełni księżyca - serial (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Belgowie na szczycie świata - program przygodowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Anne Le Guen (ost.): Noc pełni księżyca - serial (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Amerykańska odyseja - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Jak leci? - program medyczny (powt.) 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 08.30 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Gra słów (Divorcing Jack) - komedia sensacyjna, W. Bryt./Franc./Irlandia 1998, reż. David Caffrey, wyk. David Thewlis, Rachel Griffiths, Jason Isaacs, Laura Fraser (110 min) 22.55 Nieśmiertelny - Biały Ninja - serial sensacyjny, Francja/Kanada 1998 23.55 Świadek (Midnight Witness) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Peter Foldy, wyk. Paul Johansson, Maxwell Caulfield, Karen Moncrieff, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 01.30 Marco Polo - film przygodowy, Kanada/W. Bryt. /Ukraina 1997, reż. George Erschbaher, wyk. Jack Palance, Don Diamont, Oliver Reed (105 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.10 Wszyscy na linię (1914 All Out) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. David Green, wyk. Christopher Baines, Jonathan Cullen, David Hargreaves, Joe Holmes (80 min) 08.30 Essington - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1984, reż. John Erman, wyk. Wyn Roberts, Michael Craig (105 min) 10.10 Złamana obietnica (Broken Promise) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Melissa Michaelsen, George Coe, McKee Anderson (100 min) 11.50 Droga do Avonlea (Road to Avonlea/Avonlea) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Dick Benner, wyk. Cedric Smith, Mag Ruffan, Lally Cadeau, Frances Hyland (100 min) 13.30 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 15.10 Podniebny pościg (Deadly Encounter) - film kryminalny, USA 1982, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Larry Hagman, Susan Anspach, James Gammon, Michael C. Gwynne (100 min) 16.45 Obsesja na punkcie mężatki (Obsessed with a Married Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Jane Seymour, Andre Gower, Dori Brenner, Rihard Masur (95 min) 18.20 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (2/3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (80 min) 20.00 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 21.50 Trudny powrót (Home Fires Burning) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Barnarda Hughes, Sada Thompson, Robert Prosky, Bill Pullman (85 min) 23.25 Sens życia - historia Jill Ireland (Reason for Living: The Jill Ireland Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Jill Clayburgh, Byron Allen, Elizabeth Ashley, Lila Kaye (90 min) 00.55 Ojciec (Father) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. John Power, wyk. Max von Sydow, Carol Drinkwater, Julia Blake, Steve Jacobs (105 min) 02.40 Sarah (About Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Rohrer, wyk. Kellie Martin, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Baker, Marion Ross (95 min) 04.15 Wakacyjne zauroczenie (Summer Fantasy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Michael Gross, Paul Keenan, Dorothy Lyman, Julianne Philips (95 min) 05.50 Nie okłamuj mnie (Deception: A Mother's Secret/Tell Me No Lies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Steven Weber, Katherine Helmond, Robert Hy Gorman, Mary Page Keler (95 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Pod wiatr (115) 07.00 Zemsta (130) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (95) 09.00 Siostry (105) 10.00 Pod wiatr (114) 11.00 Zemsta (129) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (94) 13.00 Siostry (104) 14.00 Pod wiatr (115) 15.00 Zemsta (130) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (95) 17.00 Siostry (105) 18.00 Pod wiatr (114) 19.00 Zemsta (129) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (94) 21.00 Siostry (104) 22.00 Pod wiatr (115) 23.00 Zemsta (130) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (95) 01.00 Siostry (105) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 12.00 Dar dla Samburu 12.30 Autostrada bluesa 13.00 Mali wojownicy 14.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Słoneczne wiatry 15.00 Na krawędzi: Na pełny gaz 15.30 Na krawędzi: Deep Flight 16.00 Arktyczne plany Stalina. 17.00 Jedwabny Szlak. 18.00 Rok z życia pszczoły 18.30 Pokonać bombę 19.00 Archiwum rekina: Małżeństwo z rekinami 20.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Młode i dzikie 21.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Rozważania na temat słoni. 22.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Kraina Anakondy 23.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Obserwacje wielkich małp człekokształtnych 00.00 Rok z życia pszczoły. Odbywamy niezwykłą podróż do wnętrza ula. 00.30 Pokonać bombę 01.00 Archiwum rekina: Małżeństwo z rekinami left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.25 Ric 06.30 Kot Ik! 06.55 VR Troopers 07.20 Beetleborgs 07.45 Spiderman 08.10 X Men 08.35 Pełzando 09.00 Trzy małe duszki 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Ric 10.20 Wesoła Siódemka 10.45 Guziczek 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Trzy małe duszki 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Sporty ekstremalne 08.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 09.00 Sportomania 10.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 10.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 11.00 Sporty motorowe 11.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.00 Rallyworld 12.30 Super motocykle 13.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 13.30 Słynne samoloty 14.30 Fascynujące technologie 15.00 Wojny powietrzne 15.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 16.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 16.30 Sportomania 17.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 18.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 18.30 Sporty ekstremalne 19.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 19.30 Rallyworld 20.00 Super motocykle 20.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.00 Sporty motorowe 21.30 Fascynujące technologie 22.00 Wojny powietrzne 22.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 23.00 Słynne samoloty left|thumb|80x80px .00 Jam Zone 23.30 Grooves 00.00 Midnight Love 01.00 Bet Soundstage 02.00 Jam Zone 05.30 Grooves left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Krówka i kurczak 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Mrugający Bill 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 Beetlejuice 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Beetlejuice 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Co za kreskówka! 01.30 Maska 02.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga left|thumb|80x80px 14.00 Giordano Bruno - film biograficzny, Włochy 1973, reż. Giuliano Montaldo, wyk. Gian Maria Volonte, Hans Christian Belch, Mathieu Carriere, Charlotte Rampling (120 min) 16.30 Tiger, Löwe, Panther - komedia, Niemcy 1989, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Natja Brunckhorst, Martina Gedeck, Sabine Kaack, Thomas Winkler (97 min) 18.30 Za jedną kobietą może się kryć inna (Attention! Une femme peut en cacher une autre) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1983, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Roger Hanin, Eddy Mitchel, Miou-Miou, Dominique Lavanant (110 min) 20.30 Narada rodzinna (Le Conseil de famille) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986, reż. Costa Gavras, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Guy Marchand, Johnny Halliday, Caroline Pochon (120 min) 22.30 Razzia sur La Chnouf - film kryminalny, Francja 1955, reż. Henri Decoin, wyk. Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio (105 min) 00.30 Lancelot z Jeziora (Lancelot du Lac) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1974, reż. Robert Bresson, wyk. Luc Simon, Humbert Balsan, Laura Duke Condominas, Vladimir Antolek-Oresek (85 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Le Cinema z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki QuesTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku